The regrets of a pirate over a complex flower
by Selinawen
Summary: Captain Arthur Kirkland has a very troublesome uninvited guest on board, who won't compromise with him at all. The both of them fight for dominance everyday. One day, however, is different... Warning: gets pretty twisted. UKJP/JPUK Slight USUKJP triangle


**Note**: This was initially meant to be a mature rated fanfiction that is slightly comedic. However, some ideas caused me to change the rating and style of it completely. It might be funny in the beginning, but it does get pretty twisted towards the end, you have been warned. And also, there would be implied sex since this was supposed to be mature rated from the beginning.

This is my first time dealing with Pirate Arthur and I feel that I wrote him with no differences from the original Arthur at all… But I did try my best to show a difference somehow…

As for Black Kiku, I do have my own way of writing him. He's not too accurate from how people usually portray him but…you will see once you read it~

Enough talk, please enjoy…

…

Kiku opened his ruby red eyes slowly, it was already morning and he felt the sunlight greeting his eyes from the part of the window that was not covered by the curtains. He tried to get up but is unable to because someone was holding onto him tightly. He turned his head down and realised that it was… Yes, that pirate from before, how could he even forget? He shrugged himself off from the pirate's grip as he sat up on the bed, grabbing his uniform of pitch black and put it on, standing up after that and walked towards the window, pulling the curtains open as he stared at the garden of roses outside with an emotionless look on his face.

The pirate and his crew have since returned from the seas to have a short rest back at their hometown in England. As he stared out of the window, Kiku wondered why he had ended up following the pirate back to his mansion in the first place… Wait, he remembered…. He has lost the duel with him yesterday.

"Have you slept well?" A voice spoke from behind Kiku, startling him a little.

Kiku turned around immediately just to see himself face to face with the most notorious pirate of the seas, Captain Arthur Kirkland. Even so, being a true Japanese man, there is no reason for Kiku to be afraid at all. He took his katana out of its shaft immediately and said "I'm surprised that you would ask me that, out of so many other things…My dear Captain~"

Arthur stepped back a little, slowly remembering the person that he is currently facing. His mouth curled into a smirk and said "Even after you've lost to me so many times, are you still so reluctant on giving up?"

"Don't act so cocky now, Captain Arthur Kirkland, or should I call you… The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland" Kiku said smugly as he called the captain by his full name without a single sense of fear.

"Don't you fear the British Empire at all?" Arthur asked.

Kiku just shook his head and said "Not really…I'm the Empire of Japan after all… I have no reason to bow down to you, The United Kingdom of Great Bri-"

"Enough talk… Have you decided if you would submit to me today as well?" Arthur said as he put on his red coat and hat.

"Nope, not in the slightest, Mr. Captain sir~" Kiku said "Instead of that, I'd like to ask you to submit to me instead~"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't intend on doing that, just so you know" Arthur said, grabbing his pistol and cutlass.

"Since there seems to be no compromise between us, then I would have to win this game then~" Kiku said, pointing his katana at Arthur.

"Let's settle this outside now, shall we" Arthur said, heading out of the room.

"Well of course, there's more space to move outside after all" Kiku said as he followed.

That is exactly how these two nations literally spend their days together at that time. None of them have any intention of submitting to the other so a duel is the perfect way to determine on who would be the one to lead that day.

As the two of them stand face to face right outside the main door of the mansion, Kiku said "I really hate you when you are like this, Captain Arthur Kirkland…"

"I don't really like you either, just so you know…" Arthur replied, pointing his cutlass at Kiku.

A while later, swords clashed as the both of them got engrossed in a duel that happens every single day. It has more or less becomes part of their normal routine due to it happening so frequently. While they were still on the ship, they would have their duel on the deck every morning.

"Are you giving up yet~?" Arthur asked as their swords met.

"Not a chance there Captain~" Kiku said with a smirk as he pushed against Arthur's cutlass with his katana, causing Arthur to move backwards slightly.

Arthur took out his pistol at that moment and started firing at Kiku who spins away gracefully and he dodges, trying to hit Arthur's gun off his hands with his katana as he was at it.

Right in the middle of the duel, the main door suddenly opened and a little boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes appeared right before them "So there you are England~ I was looking for you~"

Arthur stopped in his tracks immediately, turning towards the boy and starting "N-No…Ameri-" As he lost his guard at that very moment, Kiku's katana stabbed right through his stomach and he fell onto the ground immediately.

"You shouldn't lose your guard in battle my dear Captain~" Kiku said with a smirk on his face.

The little boy's eyes widened "E-E-E-ENGLANDDDD!" He screamed loudly, running towards Arthur at once crying "N-No! You can't die!"

"He won't die…" Kiku muttered coldly "Nations can't die…" He pulled his katana out immediately and licked the blood off it.

"Y-You…" The little boy glared at Kiku.

"Back off brat, he has lost, so he's mine for today~" Kiku said as he carried Arthur up, heading into the main door of the mansion.

"W-Who are you, W-Where do you think you are going!" The little boy exclaimed, trying to act like he wasn't afraid at all.

"Me~? I'm none other than the Great Empire of Japan~ now, if you excuse me…" Kiku said with a smirk as he walked into Arthur's room, closing and locking the door behind him before finally placing Arthur down on the floor.

Even though the wound inflicted was deep, Arthur was already recovering fast from it, he groaned and moved his hand towards his stomach.

Kiku stopped him and said "I don't think you should touch it just yet…"

"Oh, since when have you been so nice anyway?" Arthur asked, raising a brow at him.

"I just want to be able to play with you as soon as possible, since I have won this duel~" Kiku said with a smirk.

Arthur sighed and muttered "I should have known…"

"Anyway…" Kiku started "I didn't know that you are into little boys, the ever so great British empire~"

"That reminds me…it was all because of America that I lost, so… it doesn't count at all!" Arthur exclaimed.

"How rare of you to be able to show care to others" Kiku said.

"W-Well…he's kind of my responsibility as his guardian so…" Arthur started.

Kiku watched as the wound on Arthur's stomach disappeared and said "And you are my responsibility now, my dear Mr. Captain~"

"D-Don't address me like as if we have something going on…" Arthur muttered.

"Oh okay~" Kiku said as he grabbed some chains of gold and pendants of jewels and pearls found on Arthur's table before turning his attention back to Arthur.

"What do you plan to do with my jewellery!" Arthur exclaimed.

"You know something Captain~?" Kiku asked with a smile on his face but continued before Arthur could even say a word "I have always felt that your jewellery look better around your hands than anywhere else~"

Arthur shuddered slightly at what Kiku has said. "I-I know what you are thinking… You think that I would let you do such a thing?" He asked.

"Oh, Please remember, my dear Captain~ You have lost the duel, so you belong to me for today~" Kiku said with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"D-Damn it…" Arthur muttered.

Kiku ignored him and moved his face closer to Arthur's, putting his palm on Arthur's shoulder and saying "By the way, Mr. Arthur sir~ You don't really have a use for your coat and hat, now that we are alone, right~?" Kiku grinned as he pulled off Arthur's coat and grabbed off Arthur's hat with his other hand and tossed it somewhere else.

"I'll be sure to return how you are treating me now two-fold tomorrow… you better be prepared…" Arthur muttered as he pulled off the ribbon on his shirt.

"If you can defeat me tomorrow that is… Captain~" Kiku said as he started at the buttons on Arthur's shirt and the buckle of his belt "Oh my Captain~ even your buttons and buckle are made of gold, being a pirate does have its benefits huh~"

"I'm only doing what the queen wants me to do…" Arthur muttered.

"I can see that you are having fun while you are at it though~" Kiku said with a sneer on his face "Even inviting me aboard your ship and all…"

"Says the one that comes in uninvited after I'd sank your ship…" Arthur mumbled "I'd say that you are the one having fun whilst abandoning your duties as a nation…"

"Well, I can't help it since I have yet to lose my interest in you yet, my dear captain~" Kiku said with a grin as he tied Arthur's wrists together using the chains and pendants.

"D-Damn it… You are having fun, aren't you?" Arthur asked.

"Ahh~ Oh my Captain~ As expected, you look better with those jewellery binding your hands together… If only there is a way to capture this moment quick~" Kiku said, completely indulging himself in the fun.

"Y-You are mocking me damn it! I really do hate you after all!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Thank you, I hate you too but… seeing you like this is so rare~ I wonder how the rest of your crew would react if they ever see you…so vulnerable like this~" Kiku said with a smirk.

"G-Get out of my sight, you bloody git!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Oh, but that wasn't what you said last night, my dear Captain~" Kiku said, pretending to look as innocent as ever.

"F-Feigning innocence will bring you nowhere because I know you all too well…" Arthur muttered "Besides…If I remember… You were the one that begged me not to leave you before~" He looked up at Kiku's shocked face with a smirk.

Kiku blushed deeply at that moment and exclaimed "I-I said no such thing, you imbecile! A-And to think I liked you a little a few minutes ago, how foolish of me!"

"Perhaps you couldn't handle leaving me after all huh~" Arthur said with a smirk on his face.

"I shall prove this by leaving you now…" Kiku muttered and unlocked the door of the room and walked out after that.

"AT LEAST UNTIE ME FIRST!" Arthur exclaimed loudly as he struggled to free himself to no avail "Damn it…"

Moments later, the little boy, Alfred F. Jones peeked nervously from outside the room stammering "E-E-England…?"

"O-Oh…A-America…good timing…could you please untie me for now…?" Arthur asked, slightly embarrassed that he had to let Alfred see him in this state.

"N-No! T-That scary man will kill me…" Alfred shivered, refusing to move a step.

"Don't worry, as long as I'm here, I won't let him hurt you ever…" Arthur said with a soft smile on his face.

"O-Okay then…" Alfred stammered and he walked towards Arthur slowly. With trembling hands, he untied Arthur.

Once Alfred was done with it, Arthur patted him on his head with a smile, saying "Good boy, America" He then got up, grabbed and put on his coat before making his way out of the room.

"W-Where are you going now, England!" Alfred called out.

"Isn't that obvious, I'm off to grab some know-it-all Japanese back here before he decides to get lost or something…" Arthur said as he walked out of the mansion and onto the streets.

Meanwhile, Kiku is actually sitting on a bench in the rose garden in the mansion. He figured that he had made a grave mistake back there, seeing as he is not familiar with the country at all. Maybe he should go along with Arthur at least for now, seeing that there's nowhere else for him to go any longer. Although he would rather die than admit that, especially to someone like Arthur.

After a few moments, Alfred, who was walking into the rose garden and happened to notice Kiku sitting there hid behind a bush immediately. He peeked out from the bush slowly and asked nervously "W-What are you going to do with England…"

"Ah~ As expected of Alfred, you noticed me right away~" Kiku said with a grin. Looking towards Alfred, he continued "And why do you care? I just want to play with him for a while longer, is that wrong~?"

"I-It is wrong…O-On many levels…" Alfred stammered nervously.

"And why is that so, brat?" Kiku asked, with the grin on his face still.

"B-Because… A-A-ARTHUR IS MINE! I-I won't let you take him away from me!" Alfred exclaimed loudly before running off.

Kiku chuckled softly as he watched, then his face turned serious as he mumbled "Kids could really be such a pain…"

On the other hand, after a whole day of combing through the entire town searching for Kiku to no avail, Arthur decided that it was a great idea to head over to the pub to get drunk, very drunk in fact. After that, he thought that he should head for home so he got up wobbly and headed back. He wobbled back to his room and flumped himself onto his bed, completely drunk.

What he has failed to notice at that moment is that Kiku was sitting in the corner of his room as well. "Oh, my dear Captain~ I was wondering when you would come back home and oh my~ So you were always this bad at drinking huh~" He teased Arthur playfully.

"S-Shut up…I-It's none of your…eh…" Arthur squint his eyes slightly as he realised who was talking to him and mumbled "When did you come back…K-Kiku…? I-I thought that you have left for good…"

Ignoring what Arthur is saying, Kiku studied Arthur's current position with a nod "Oh yes~ You look even more vulnerable like this Mr. Captain~ I shall have more fun this way~" Kiku said, completely mesmerised in what he's seeing.

"I-Idiot…I-I won't let you do such a thing, you bloody Japanese empire!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Oh~ But my dear British empire, you have lost the duel with me this morning~ And that makes it all the more obvious that I could have all the fun I want, right~?" Kiku said with a playful tone in his voice.

"You…you…." Arthur started.

Kiku grabbed the pendants and chains from the table and asked "Yes~? What do you have to say about me~?"

"Y-You…YOU BLOODY WANKER! I hate you so much now you bloody idiot!" Arthur exclaimed, totally losing his cool but is way too intoxicated to do anything more at the moment.

"I hate you too…how could you just leave me like that… I hate you so much, Mr. Arthur…" Kiku muttered in a trance.

Arthur's eyes widened and froze "W-What did you just say…?" he asked.

At that moment, Kiku grabbed Arthur's wrists and said "It's payback time, my dear captain sir~" Kiku smirked and slowly wrapped the pendants around and around Arthur's wrists "This is to continue where we have left off~"

"I-I swear…yo…YOU WILL GET IT FROM ME TWOFOLD TOMORROW! I SWEAR UPON THAT!" Arthur exclaimed as his wrists were tied up forcefully.

…

The next day, Arthur woke up with a splitting headache "W-What the bloody hell happened…" He held his head "D-Damn…I think I have drunk too much last night…"

"Well, I'm very sure about that~ I had a great time too~" Kiku said playfully.

At that time, Arthur said, his tone serious "A-Anyway, our next stop will be Japan, are you fine with it…?"

"J-Japa…" Kiku froze at that moment.

"That's what the queen suggested… I guess it's only a few days until goodbye I guess…" Arthur said.

Kiku looked down for a moment, then turned up to Arthur with a smirk and said "So, does that meant that the lead would belong to me for those few days~?"

"Oh no you don't~" Arthur said with a smirk as he moved closer to Kiku, whispering "Obviously it would be me who gets the lead~"

Kiku pushed Arthur off and grabbed his katana, saying "This won't do, we need to settle this proper!"

Just then, the door opened and Alfred ran in, defending Arthur immediately "Y-You may not hurt England! I-I SHALL PROTECT HIM!"

"Oh, how brave, for someone that would hurt Arthur the most in the end…huh, Alfred…" Kiku said in a mischievous tone as he bent his head down to Alfred's level.

"Wait Kiku, I don't remember telling you America's real name…" Arthur started "A-And what do you mean by that sentence…?"

At that moment, a crew member walks in and said "Captain, are you ready to move?"

Arthur nodded and turned to Kiku "Our duel will have to wait, we are moving now…"

"F-Fine…" Kiku muttered, keeping his katana back into its shaft and followed Arthur.

…

A few days later, the ship stopped at a harbour in Japan. Arthur pushed Kiku ahead and said "There you go, back to where you should be…"

"Are you really that happy to see me gone~" Kiku teased.

"Well, of course, all you ever do is freeloading with no sense of gratitude ever… And you don't even compromise to me even though you are supposed to be a prisoner of some sort…" Arthur muttered "So I have a reason to be happy when such a troublesome uninvited 'guest' is gone… it's only natural"

"Oh well~ Guess you are right, Mr. Captain sir~" Kiku said "But if I'm really that troublesome, you would have threw me into the sea long ago~"

"If I could that is…" Arthur muttered, looking over at Kiku's katana that was strapped over his back.

Kiku just laughed and spun around once before turning to Arthur and said "I have one request before I go, Mr. Captain~"

"Well…since you are finally leaving for good, I guess I would compromise just this once…wait…no, it depends, spit it out then, I'll decide after hearing it" Arthur said.

Kiku smiled and said "I would like you to…close your eyes for a moment, Mr. Captain~"

Arthur sighed "You are probably going to attack me from behind or something again…" He muttered, eying Kiku suspiciously.

"Oh my dear Captain, why would I do such a horrible thing~" Kiku said in an overly dramatic tone, trying to give the impression that he is completely innocent, which is in fact, not really the case.

"Says the one that points his katana at me every single day…" Arthur muttered, unimpressed.

"Even if that's the case, you won't die anyway, being a nation~ So just do it, I'm leaving for good after all~" Kiku said with no sense of remorse whatsoever.

"F-Fine…I-I'll do it, just because it's the last day…" Arthur said, closing his eyes after that.

Kiku looked up at Arthur, his face softening together with his smile. He turned to his katana, shook his head, tiptoed and said softly "I don't belong in this timeline…" with a deep breath; he kissed Arthur softly on the lips before continuing "さよならアーサーさん。。。私はあなたを愛してます。。。"

(Farewell Mr. Arthur… I love you…)

Arthur's eyes flew open at that moment just to see that no one was around. "H-How fast does that git move anyway!" He exclaimed "COME BACK HERE! What you did to me was…" He blushed "A-And I don't understand your weird language at all! What did you say damn it! SHOW YOURSELF! I KNOW YOU ARE AROUND HERE! KIKU!"

The cheeky reply he expected was never returned. He soon realised that Kiku has left for good; there is just no sign of him anyway. It was when he felt that throbbing pain in his heart; he has been hiding it ever since the queen ordered him to send Kiku back. As he made his way back onto his ship, he wondered to himself if he would ever meet Kiku again.

As he was preparing to sail off, his eyes widened as he spotted someone in the distance, looking very much like Kiku, but he was clad in a blue yukata and looking pretty much confused. That person called out to him in a language he could not comprehend. Judging by how confused that man sounded and not wanting to waste any more time in this foreign country, Arthur decided to ignore him and sailed off after that.

…

Years passed after that, Arthur was not the same as before any longer. He was no longer a pirate now as there are more important things for him to settle. A lot of things are tossed off his mind as many things happened, starting with the revolutionary war.

He has made contact with Japan after that, pretty surprised how different Japan was from the one he knew, even though he was named 'Kiku' as well. He had since taken those days with Kiku in his pirate days as merely a dream and had soon forgotten about it.

Even so, he found himself falling for Kiku once again and his feelings were returned and the both of them began dating. Until that very day… that day that caused Kiku to change tremendously.

The end of their alliance and relationship, leading to World War two…

Kiku was said to be missing for days in the middle of World War two, but he had since returned, ready to face the allied forces, being the only one of the Axis that have yet to surrender.

…

"YOU SHALL NOT LAY A SINGLE HAND ON ARTHUR! I SHALL BE THE ONE TO PROTECT HIM TILL THE END!" Alfred exclaimed as he confronted Kiku.

"Oh~ I see that you have yet to change even when you've grown up~" Kiku said with a smirk "Why do you have to be the one to protect him anyway, didn't you leave him a long time ago~?"

"T-That was…" Alfred froze at that moment, and then continued "Because he's mine, why else!"

Kiku then laughed and clapped his hands "My~ How admirable~" He started laughing loudly "How admirable of you, Al~ What if I tell you that he was mine even before you became an adult~?"

**BANG!**

Kiku flinched, falling onto the ground, but he's still laughing "I'm over being like this, so I'll cherish this as much as possible~ I had my fun after all~"

"K-Kiku…What do you…?" Arthur started.

"It's over… Mr. Arthur…" Kiku muttered before starting to laugh again.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about!" Alfred exclaimed with a gun in his shivering hands.

Kiku just laughed and said "I know everything now~ I've already seen every side of Mr. Arthur, including the ever so great Mr. Captain sir~"

Arthur froze as memories flowed through his mind; those pirate days… there was someone with him…who was that person…? Black uniform…red eyes…Japanese… He turned back to the Kiku in front of him. Kiku has disappeared for a few days before… what if…

**BANG**

"S-Shut up!" Alfred exclaimed as held his gun with his hands shivering. He dropped his gun after that, unable to register what Kiku has said into his mind.

Kiku was lying on the floor, in a pool of his own blood, but he doesn't seem to have any expression of shock on his face. "This is really the end…I shall surrender now…but…I have one last thing to tell you…Mr. Arthur…" He smiled softly and mumbled "さよなら。。。私は。。。あなたを。。。愛してます。。。" He closed his eyes after that, softly with a smile on his face.

"K-Kiku… W-Why…Why only at a time like this…" Arthur murmured as tears rolled down his cheeks as he finally understood the meaning of that sentence.

He looked at Kiku's face, even though he should be in pain due to all the injuries, he seems to be lying peacefully, with that soft smile on his face…he looked like he is just sleeping peacefully…

"I love you too…"

Arthur muttered with a voice as soft as a whisper.

…

After the end of the war, Kiku has returned to his original state of mind. Even so, no matter how much time passed, even when Kiku seem to have mended his relationship with Alfred at long last… Even where the world seems to be at peace… No matter how much Arthur tried to ask Kiku about what happened back then, he would never get an answer, but rather, a blank stare. Kiku seemed to have become a different person from who he knew before too, but no one else seems to have noticed that.

No one else but Arthur himself…

That was the greatest regret he had in his life…

…

**Note**: And here, it has ended… You are free to interpret the ending however you like

I did warn that it gets pretty twisted in the end DX


End file.
